Embers of the Waterfall
Embers of the Waterfall (滝の燠火, Taki no Okibi) is a story created by Users SoloStar2 and Dragon Lord Erin. This story covers the tale of Hougou and Kenta Kanata from their initial meeting to their final words and beyond. The story is split into 5 separate role-plays each a chapter of their lives. Synopsis At Takigakure, a silent evil has been amassing its power since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War almost twenty years ago. The supposed peace that had lasted due to the unity of the Great Nations is about to be brought to a brutal and bloody halt as a massive project churns in Takigakure's vast underbelly. A project that would bring a vicious war to the Allied Shinobi Nations, and result in Takigakure reigning as the new superpower at the helm. But in their way stands an unlikely opponent, a young and ambitious Chūnin named Kenta Kanata. The son of one of the pioneers of the project turned dissident, Kenta aims to bring this project to a screeching halt by working as a saboteur against his own village, after gaining their trust as one of Takigakure's most valiant and exemplary young shinobi. With time and the odds against him, and ever increasing stakes, Kenta undertakes a daring mission which will end terribly for him, his family and the entire shinobi world should he fail and be discovered. To minimise the chances of failure, Kenta searches for the elusive Hougou at the suggestion of his mother, eventually discovering the ancient shinobi in a sprawling cave complex behind Takigakure's legendary waterfall. A reclusive and emotionally broken man, Hougou reluctantly accepts Kenta under his wing, scarred by numerous betrayals and failures—he begrudgingly begins sharing his wealth of immense power with Kenta. What starts as a troublesome endeavour turns into an experience which binds the two men together with a powerful bond of camaraderie and loyalty, as Hougou begins to partake in Kenta's cause; believing it to be redemption for his violent past as well. Together, Hougou and Kenta fight against cruel politicians, circumstance, heartless betrayal and their darkest inner demons, as pain and suffering await them at every junction: and as each stunning victory and crippling defeat leads the two to an ever vicious destiny—where friend, family and future all hang precariously on a line forged by bloodshed. The events publicly chronicled in the Embers of the Waterfall cover the most important interactions between Hougou and Kenta, and serve as important markers to their whole story in a violent, gritty and tragic adventure spanning eight full years; as they explore the deepest darkest corners of the souls of both men, and how the actions they undertake shatter their loved ones in the process. Chapters Chapter 1 A Hermit From The Past Chapter 2 Leaving the Cave Chapter 3 Lighting the Final Candle Chapter 4 Into the Inferno (Hall of Fame) Chapter 5 An Old Promise (Hall of Fame) Unseen Saga *Unseen: A Threaded Tale — Act I *Unseen: A Threaded Tale — Act II *Unseen: A Threaded Tale — Act III Authors Notes User:Dragon Lord Erin: User:SoloStar2: